


When a woman and a time lady have a baby

by DragonPrincess22



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Regeneration, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess22/pseuds/DragonPrincess22
Summary: The Doctor had been gone for weeks and River was worried. When the Doctor literally fell from the heavens as a woman River takes care of her. Later River realizes that she is pregnant and doesn't know what the Doctor will think. Oh and Missy is still alive.





	When a woman and a time lady have a baby

 

River lives in a small house on earth. It's been weeks since she's seen the Doctor. He left saying that he was gonna give Missy a chance to be good. That was three weeks ago and she's really worried. The Doctor should be back by now.

 While he’s been gone River had been really tired and a little nauseous. Suddenly she hears the Tardis  phase into existence. River smiles happy to see her husband again. River goes to the Tardis and opens the door. Heavy smoke comes out of the Tardis. 

“Sweetie?”asked River. There was no answer. River began to have really bad thoughts about what happened to him.

“Incoming!”yelled a northern voice. River looked up to see a woman falling from the sky in really raggedy clothes. She moved and the women fell face first into the pavement.  

“Ow” said the woman sitting on the coat that was one or two sizes to big. She ruffled her blond hair before realizing that River is staring at her.”River!”She said getting up to fast “Ow”

“How do you know my name? And wheres my husband?”River asks

“Wow I change into a woman and you don't recognize me” Said the woman” I hope we don't have to divorce”.

“Doctor ?” said River 

“I’m just gonna take a quick break while you think about it ” Said the Doctor as she passed out. 

“What happened to you?”She asked picking up the now much lighter Doctor and bringing her inside. River changed the Doctor(trying and failing not to admire the Doctors naked body) into some of her night clothes that were a little short on the Doctor. River placed the Doctor on her bed and tucked the time lady in. 

River went down stairs and didn't know what to do.  A wave of nausea hit her and she sat down on the couch. She decided to check on the Tardis. She got up and went outside dispite her bodys protest.

When River got to the Tardis she tried to open the doors but soon realised that the Tardis was rebuilding herself 

She sighed and went inside. She found her way to her room and peaked inside seeing the Doctor asleep. River stepped inside and sat on a small chair in her room. She admired the Doctors face as she sat there. The Doctor looked way younger than eyebrows but older than bowie. She had beautiful sculpted eyebrows and long lashes. The Doctor looked so innocent asleep unlike eyebrows who always looked grumpy. 

“Guess the Future is all girl then?” whispered River smiling at the Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first doctor who fan fiction so if is is bad know that I'm not used to writeing Doctor who fanfics. Hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
